Große Liebe, kleiner Schmerz
by Sarjana2511
Summary: Sindbad trift Mave wieder. Doch anstatt ihr endlich zu sagen was er für sie empfindet, fängt der ganze streß wieder von vorne an.-Reviews erwünscht


  
  
ïï¥ï©ï¬ï ï±ïºï ïï©ï¥ï ïï¤ï®ï®ï¥ï²ï ï©ï®ï ï³ï£ï¨ï·ï¡ï²ïº Die See war ruhig. Es war etwas windig. Sindbad stand am Deck und sah hinauf auf die offene See. Sein Blick war leer und voller Traurigkeit. „Woran denkst du kleiner Bruder?"Dubar unterbrach die Stille. „Meinst du, das wir Maeve je wiedersehen werden?", fragte Sindbad seinen großen Bruder. Wie jeden Tag musste er an Maeve denken und an die Nacht des Sturms wo sie über Bord viel und er in den eisigen Fluten hinterher sprang. Doch er wusste, das sie noch lebte und hoffte jedes mal wenn sie neues Land betraten, sie hier wieder zu finden. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich denke schon. Dir liegt sehr viel an ihr, stimmts!"Dubar legte seine Hand auf Sindbads Schulter. Doch der drehte sich um und lief auf dem Deck herum. „Sicher, immer hin gehört sie zur Mannschaft." „Wer es glaubt wird selig.", murmelte Dubar in sein Bart hinein.  
  
„Hast du was gesagt?"„Nein, nein."  
  
„Land in Sicht.", rief Firus. „Was ist das für eine Insel."Dubar sah Sindbad fragend an. „Das werden wir ja gleich sehen."  
  
Eine Stunde später: „Hier gefällt es mir nicht."„Da bist du aber nicht der einzigste, Sindbad.", erwiderte Bryn. Sindbad war mit Dubar, Firus, Bryn und Rongar an Land gegangen. Sindbad hatte kein gutes Gefühl im Magen. Er sah sich um. „Wir sollten uns etwas umsehen. Vielleicht finden wir ein Dorf oder eine Stadt."Plötzlich wurde Sindbad schwarz vor Augen. Er blieb stehen und Dubar musste ihn festhalten, das er nicht hinfiel. „Kleiner Bruder, was ist mit dir?"„Mir ist etwas schwindlig geworden. Es geht schon wieder. Last uns weiter gehen."Die anderen sahen ihn besorgt an. Sindbad wollte weiter gehen, doch nach den ersten schriet wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen. „Sindbad, was ist nur mit dir."Sindbad kriegte auf einmal gar nichts mehr mit. Er hörte rufe und schreie. Auf einmal stand er mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld. Und dann erblickte er Maeve. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Doch dann schrie sie auf. Ein Messer bohrte sich durch ihren Körper. Sie sank reglos zu boden. Dann war wieder alles schwarz. „Sindbad, sag doch was."Er hörte wieder Stimmen, doch die schienen ihn so fern. Als er seine Augen öffnete, erblickte er die Baumkronen von unten. Er lag auf den Boden. Den kalten, nassen Boden. „Kleiner Bruder, wie geht es dir?"„Ich glaube, ich hatte eine Vision."„Ich dachte das haben nur Zauberer oder Hexen.", mischte Firus sich ein. „Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Bryn ihn. Sindbad richtete sich auf. „Ich habe Maeve gesehen, wie sie..."Er unterbrach den Satz. „Wie was?", fragte Dubar. „Wie sie starb." „Weist du wo es war?, fragte Bryn. „Nein, leider nicht. Wir sollten weiter gehen."„Sicher kleiner Bruder. Sindbad drehte sich zu Dubar um, lächelte und sagte dann: „Sicher." Sie gingen weiter. Nach einer Weile kamen sie an einem dunklen Wald, der Boden war voller Nebel und plötzlich wurde es windig. Es hörte sich nach geistern an. Der Wald schien verflucht. „Ich hab ein schlechte Gefühl.", sagte Bryn. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, wurden sie von Menschen umzingelt. Sie waren in schwarz gekleidet und maskiert. „Was wollt ihr?!", rief Sindbad den Menschen zu. Sie antworteten nicht, sondern zogen ihre Schwerter hervor. Nun zogen auch Sindbad und seine Crew die Waffen. Die Männer in schwarz griffen an. Da es zu viele waren, versuchte Bryn es mit Magie, Dubar nahm gleich zwei auf einmal und schlug ihre Köpfe ein, Rongar traf viele mit seinen Messer und Firus ließ sie alle mit seinen Explodierstangen. Das merkwürdige daran war nur, das, wenn sie tot waren nicht tot umfielen, sondern verschwanden. Sindbad kämpfte auch mit aller Kraft. Er schlug jeden einzelnen die Köpfe mit seinen guten alten Schwert ab. Doch dann erstarte er. Jemand hatte sich von hinten rangeschlichen und durchbohrte Sindbad mit seinen Schwert. Der Mann zog es langsam wieder raus. Dies tat Sindbad nur noch mehr weh. Er sackte zu Boden. Doch er lebte noch. Er blickte zu seinen Freunden, wie sie kämpften. Doch dann vielen ihn die Augen zu.  
  
„Rückzug!", rief einer der Männer. Die Männer verschwanden sofort. „Warum sind sie denn auf einmal alle weg?", fragte Firus. „Ist doch Egal, Hauptsache sie sind weg, nicht war Sindbad."Doch Dubar wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Sie drehten sich alle um. Erst da erblickten sie Sindbad, wie er auf den Boden lag. „Sindbad!", rief Dubar. Sie rannten alle sofort hin. Dubar kniete sich nieder. Erst da sah er die klaffende Wunde, die sich durch sein ganzen Körper bohrte. „Ist er Tod.", fragte Bryn. Plötzlich hörten sie Hufgehtrabe. Es kam immer nähr. Dubar, Rongar, Firus und Bryn zogen ihre Waffen. Dermot saß auf einen Ast. Durch den Nebel kam eine gestalt geritten. Sie kam immer nähr. Nun stand das große weiße Pferd vor ihnen. Darauf saß jemand, mit einem langen, schwarzen Mantel und die Kapuze war über das Gesicht gezogen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Anmerkung der Verfasserin:  
So, das war mein erster Teil. Sich, war nicht lang. Ich  
Hoffe, das es euch trotzdem gefallen hat. Wenn ihr Kritik üben  
Oder mich Loben wollt, dann schreibt mir an: Angel62539lycos.de 


End file.
